


Bubble Tea

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [15]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Kinktober, M/M, Or whatever the ao3 tag is, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Hyungwon likes Changkyun's bigger manhood.Kinktober prompt day 15:Size Difference
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Bubble Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Yo hi...the fuck is belly bulge on this browser... am i completely missing out or is belly bulges right? idk enjoy this tho i liked this a lot. And thanks to my friend for the title uwu

Changkyun found it adorable how Hyungwon changed personalities when they locked themselves in a bedroom. Hyungwon became soft and precious. Almost a giggling child. He would shy away when his naked body was exposed, would laugh to tickling touches, and make pretty and quiet noises. Although, Changkyun preferred when Hyungwon compared them.

They were at Minhyuk's party, gave up on the flocked dancefloor to find a better place to stay. Hyungwon guided him through his best friend's apartment. Changkyun's arm ached to the harsh tugs as the taller almost sprinted past the people in toilet queue to the room he wanted to settle in.

Changkyun should have prepared himself; they entered Minhyuk's bedroom.

Hyungwon locked the door with a hook the older had to offer. The bedroom was dark, a few led lights dangled above his bed but not enough to create light. Hyungwon flicked the light on, not as bright as expected.

Minhyuk had a succulent next to his bed, an empty glass and a case for his glasses. They were probably still in there. The older used contacts today, makeup prettily decorating his face as he tried to seduce Changkyun's friend, Jooheon.

Hyungwon carefully drew him over the floor, laid down on the bed while tugging the younger with him. Changkyun connected their lips, tipped his head and held onto the petite shoulder. Hyungwon's pants had bulged long before they wandered off.  
The music was distant, muffled by the door and the other loud voices in the hall.

The man under him slowly pushed the neon crop top over Changkyun's head. Fingers purposely dragged over his stomach, over his nipples and causing goosebumps to ink him. Hyungwon writhed slightly as Changkyun pushed his shirt over his head. Lips leaving for a brief moment. Both sucked in air before they clashed back.

The elder's legs spread, invited him closer.

The voices through the door were gone, the queue had perhaps slowed down. Hyungwon laid naked, kissed in the dim light from Minhyuk's lamp. He panted, out of breath from the kissing and sucking on his neck. Changkyun couldn't take his eyes of his beauty, and Hyungwon reminded him impatiently he was waiting for the younger to undress too.

Out of his clothes, Changkyun climbed over the bed to Hyungwon. The older lifted his legs to cage him. Knees against his side and Hyungwon's back laying on his thighs. Their dicks slapped together and made two harmonic moans reach into the air.

The taller man's eyes were on their cocks together, one a little smaller than the other. His hand reached to touch them lightly, line them up better to see the difference. There was a sweet smile hidden on his plump lips. A smile which brought happiness to Changkyun's heart. The older had never shown anything else than pure lust and confidence when their dicks laid together. Changkyun's longer, thicker and more detailed member, and Hyungwon's shorter and narrow.

Hyungwon's thumb ghosted over Changkyun's crown, shifted a little while helping the erection to slip into his entrance. He arched beautifully, eyes closed, and lips parted. The younger sat limp in awe as the other worked on taking him all in. Eyebrows pulled tight before loosening, tightening again and lifted in ecstasy.

Changkyun's hands gripped into the sheets next to Hyungwon's body. Leaned over him and connected their eyes. He looked like he had been fucked for hours. Ethereal. Perfect. Gorgeous. He thrusted slow, until Hyungwon gave his sign to let the younger go harder. Faster. Bouncing on his best friend's bed like it was an everyday thing. Hyungwon didn't dare to moan too loudly, people outside had probably guessed, but it was better safe than ashamed.

Hyungwon jolted, pitched screech and he grabbed onto Changkyun, eyes rolled back and he squirmed.

"O-oh look!" Hyungwon erupted, Changkyun halted and realized how hard he was breathing. Too lost in the elder's perfection to care about himself.

Changkyun followed his gaze, between their bodies and to Hyungwon's stomach. A bump broke the flat surface off. Curious, Hyungwon reached his fingers to touch the bulge. Danced with the curve and playfully pressed.

"It's your cock, it's really so deep in me," Hyungwon smiled, a little chuckle and he clenched. Changkyun groaned lightly, overwhelmed he reached this deep. "Can you feel this?"

"A little," the flesh of his stomach tightened around him when Hyungwon added enough pressure.

Changkyun pulled out, watched the bulge disappear and his stomach slowly flatten. He thrusted back in, watched the bulge fill into Hyungwon.

The older moaned, continued to watch until he couldn't hold back and spilled over his abdomen. The cum slid down the artificial slope of the bulge. Changkyun slipped out, tugged rapidly a few times over his cock until he added to the puddle on Hyungwon.


End file.
